Happy Halloween !
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: La meute a décidé de faire une fête pour célébrer Halloween. Le loft de Derek est requisitionné, mais ce dernier pose ses conditions et Stiles écoppe d'une mystérieuse " dette " à son égard. [ STEREK ]
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** : Saluuuuuuuuuuut le peuple, ça farte ? Bon ben comme vous voyez j'ai eu une inspiration, même si c'est pas forcément un sujet très original mais comme c'est assez d'actualité bah voilà lol. Ca sera une toute petite fic, à l'image de ce chapitre d'ailleurs, et je vais faire en sorte de l'écrire rapidement ( faudrait pas que je sorte la suite d'une fic qui parle d'Halloween à Noël quand même lol. ) Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Disclaimer**** : Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste à les mettre en scène dans des scénarios que mon cerveau malade créé. **

Derek grogna d'exaspération. Il détestait deux choses sur cette Terre : quand la meute au complet se réunissait pour lui mettre la pression et quand Stiles lui faisait ses yeux de chiot battu. Or, les deux étaient en train de se produire. Leur nouvelle lubie : organiser une soirée pour cette fête stupide nommée Halloween qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Mais à la limite, Derek s'en serait tamponné l'arrière train avec un rouleau à pâtisserie si cette bande d'adolescents attardés n'avaient pas eu la merveilleuse certitude que son loft était parfait pour accueillir leur fête débile et ils étaient donc venus supplier le loup dans l'espoir d'arriver à le réquisitionner. Ça faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que, indifférents aux grognements et à la mine renfrognée et menaçante du loup, ils débitaient leur plaidoyer chacun à leur tour, et Derek se sentait perdre patience. Il était sur le point de craquer et deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit il cédait, soit il prenait un adolescent pour taper sur l'autre. Et si cette dernière proposition lui semblait particulièrement séduisante, il s'efforçait tout de même de garder son calme et se contentait de rentrer et sortir ses griffes pour se calmer, et aussi dans l'espoir d'intimider ses interlocuteurs.

Mais c'était maintenant au tour de Stiles d'essayer de le convaincre et ce dernier avait jugé utile de prendre son petit air qui se voulait innocent, celui qu'il avait justement quand il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme connerie. Il tentait de paraître assuré mais venait de se lancer dans une tirade sans virgules ni points, qui trahissait son mal-être pour quiconque le connaissait un minimum. Et le voir aussi mal à l'aise arrachait un petit sourire sadique à Derek, qui croisa les bras et se mit subitement à écouter ce qu'il disait.

" .. endroit parfait pour une petite soirée tu sais c'est grand ya de l'espace et c'est accessible et on dérangerait personne je veux dire on peut pas dire que le voisinage soit très peuplé n'est ce pas et qui dit peu de voisinage dit personne pour appeler les flics qui sont entre parenthèse représentés essentiellement par mon père donc voilà ça m'arrangerait beaucoup et puis ça pourrait être sympa c'est marrant Halloween non genre pouvoir se faire peur tout ça tout ça c'est ludique je suppose qu'avant d'être le vieux loup aigri que tu es tu devais aussi aimer t'amuser et oh merde je suppose que te traiter de vieux loup aigri n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de te demander quelque chose mais oh puis merde sans déconner personne ne veut prendre le relais parce que je me sens pas très bien la et .. "

L'ensemble de la meute regardait Stiles avec de grands yeux ahuris, se demandant comment il arrivait à sortir tout ça d'une traite, le tout sans prendre la moindre respiration. Scott allait venir à son secours lorsque Derek, qui, contre toute attente, semblait amusé, les coupa tous les deux, permettant enfin à Stiles de prendre une inspiration.

" C'est d'accord. "

" Non mais allez s'il te plaît Derek je te revaudrai ça et .. pardon ? " s'étrangla Stiles en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" J'ai dis : c'est d'accord. Mais je pose des limites. Tout d'abord j'ai un droit de regard sur qui vient et ce qui se passera, ainsi que sur les consommations. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, ton père est le représentant des forces de l'ordre et je ne tiens pas à être mêlé à des histoires de coma éthylique, de drogues et tout ce qui peut vous passer par la tête. Surtout que tu es mineur. "

Stiles fit la moue, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son âge. Mais il acquiesça gentiment, attendant la suite.

" Ensuite, je vous autorise à passer UNE et une seule nuit ici, et votre petite fête devra être terminée à 3h du matin maximum. C'est chez moi je vous rappelle. Évidemment, tous ceux qui seront impliqués dans cette débauche collective seront priés de tout ranger le plus rapidement possible et vous serez tenus responsables des dégâts éventuels. L'étage vous est interdit d'accès. Et dernière chose : c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous squattez mon loft pour des conneries pareilles. "

Toute la meute, étonnement silencieuse face à l'air sévère de Derek, donna son assentiment en silence. Ce fut Stiles qui le rompit en premier.

" Waouh génial merci Derek ! Si tu n'étais pas .. toi, je crois que je te sauterais dans les bras. "

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et l'adolescent recula légèrement et se cogna à Scott.

" Bien. D'autres questions ou besoins ? " grogna l'alpha.

Tous firent non de la tête.

" Parfait. Alors dégagez de chez moi en vitesse ! "

Ce qu'ils firent sans aucune hésitation. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, la voix de Derek retentit.

" Sauf toi Stiles. Je te désigne comme responsable de la soirée et j'aimerais par conséquent m'entretenir de quelques détails avec toi. "

Voyant que les autres ne bougeaient pas, il ajouta

" Vous pouvez aller l'attendre dans la voiture, ça ne sera pas long. "

Son ton était tellement autoritaire - et puis n'oublions pas qu'il était leur alpha - que personne n'osa le contrarier plus que ça et tous sortirent, laissant Stiles seul et pas mal angoissé. Ce dernier s'avança prudemment et se racla la gorge

" Hmm, de quoi tu veux me parler qui soit si privé ? " commença-y-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage.

" Et bien .. j'ai encore une condition. "

Stiles attendait qu'il poursuive, mais l'alpha ne faisant que le fixer de ses yeux émeraude, il avala bruyamment sa salive et se décida enfin à demander

" Ah oui ? Laquelle ? "

" Tu m'as dis que tu me revaudrais ça n'est ce pas ? "

Stiles acquiesça, pas très rassuré.

" Parfait. Alors disons qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai rendu un service. Tu m'en dois un en échange, on est d'accord ? " fit Derek avec un étrange sourire carnassier.

Stiles déglutit à nouveau mais répondit

" En toute logique. "

" Parfait. Nous sommes donc d'accord. "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles était dans son lit et pensait à la soirée qui les attendait. Il avait été tout naturellement désigné par le reste du groupe pour être celui qui allait tout organiser, aux côtés de Lydia évidemment. Cette dernière avait prévu de traîner le jeune homme dans les magasins dès l'aurore le lendemain afin d'acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle avait également voulu que Stiles et elle s'occupe des déguisements de tout le monde mais l'adolescent ayant failli hyper ventiler devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait sans rajouter ça en plus l'avait fait changer d'avis, et elle avait modestement laissé le choix à ses amis de ce en quoi ils voulaient se déguiser. Elle avait cependant prévenu tout le monde que le costume de diablesse sexy lui était réservé et que la première qui aurait le culot de la recopier subirait ses foudres. Parce qu'elle avait beau être la gentillesse incarnée quand elle le voulait, mais après dix-sept années à être la reine de tous les établissements scolaires, on se refait pas.

Stiles était donc passablement découragé à l'idée de ce qui les attendait le lendemain, et il avait beau se dire qu'il devait pouvoir disposer de toutes les forces nécessaires, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Premièrement parce que ça allait être sa première vraie soirée d'Halloween et, il devait l'avouer, il était vraiment excité. Deuxièmement, son cerveau fourmillait d'idées et les scénarios qu'il se faisait de la soirée à venir entraient en collision avec les idées déco et déguisements qui surgissaient sans crier gare.

Et enfin, il repensait à l'attitude de Derek de cette après-midi. Il devait avouer que, si la bande était venue lui demander son loft, elle s'attendait à un refus de sa part. Et Stiles avait été le premier à les prévenir et à affirmer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que si le loup était de mauvaise humeur il en égorgerait deux ou trois et que, étrangement ( ou pas ) il sentait que ça allait tomber sur lui, et au mieux il allait les envoyer violemment chier. Mais rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Certes Derek n'avait pas été réceptif au début, mais quand Stiles avait commencé à parler, il avait accepté étonnement facilement.

Ce qui amena la réflexion de l'adolescent a cette promesse qu'il avait du lui faire : il devrait lui rendre un service. Oui mais voilà, c'était bien joli mais le loup s'était bien gardé de lui préciser quel genre de service ! Et malheureusement pour lui, Stiles avait une imagination débordante, et tandis que son esprit vagabondait il se voyait déjà enterrer des corps ou servir d'appât pour que le loup puisse attraper un loup qui sévissait dans la région. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? Derek disposait d'une meute entière de loups-garous c'est à dire beaucoup plus forts et utiles que lui pauvre humain, et surtout prêts à exécuter ses moindres ordres.

Et puis l'hyperactif se demandait pourquoi il avait autant perdu ses moyens face à l'alpha aujourd'hui. Il savait au fond de lui même qu'il n'avait jamais été indifférent à son charme mais s'était toujours efforcé de combattre son attirance et y arrivait, sans vouloir se vanter, plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Mais cette après-midi, Stiles avait eu l'impression que Derek avait lâché tout ses charmes sur lui et il en était encore tout retourné.

Cependant, l'adolescent décréta qu'il était trop fatigué pour répondre à toutes ces questions et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, surtout pour subir la tornade rousse qui allait l'emporter le lendemain.

**Note**** : Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je dois continuer ou pas ? Pour me dire ça le bouton review est disponible, ça prend deux secondes et ça fait plaisir :p Bizzzzzz !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : Eh oui c'est de nouveau moi, déjà ! Comme certains m'ont demandé la suite ( je suis sûre que c'est cette histoire de service mystérieux qui vous intrigue hein, bande de coquinous :3 ) et que j'étais particulièrement inspirée, la voilà ! J'ai failli être sadique et vous la poster seulement le soir d'Halloween ( bah oui voyons, ça parle de cette fête et je la poste avant, nan mais ! ) mais je me suis dit que ça faisait un peu long quand même et du coup bah .. tadaaaaa c'est ce soir ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! **

On était le 31 au soir et Stiles frémissait d'excitation. Lydia et lui avaient passé la journée a décorer le loft de Derek, qui n'avait pas arrêter de pester contre leur soirée, ne cessant de répéter que cette fête était complètement débile et que, question monstres ils devaient pourtant être servis. Mais sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas réussi à entacher l'entrain de Stiles, bien au contraire. Ce dernier, totalement excité par la perspective de sa première soirée d'Halloween, avait chassé le loup à coup de serpentins et de chansons joyeuses telles que celle du grand méchant loup, et l'alpha, excédé, était parti " faire un tour " pour ne plus avoir à subir ce spectacle.

Après cinq bonnes heures de préparatifs intensifs, Lydia avait enfin décrété que tout était parfait et avait permis à Stiles de rentrer se doucher, avant de retrouver toute la meute chez Allison pour le maquillage. Il avait prévu de se déguiser en zombie mais voulait faire sobre, et avait donc préparé un simple costard, estimant qu'avec un peu de faux sang versé sur la tronche ça ferait largement l'affaire. Il adorait Halloween, mais pas au point de passer des heures au maquillage, c'était un homme tout de même ! Il disposait donc de plus de temps que nécessaire avant de devoir se rendre chez Allison, et en profita pour se reposer un peu.

Comme il l'avait prédit, sa meilleure amie ne lui avait laissé aucun répit durant ces deux jours, le traînant de magasins en magasins, mettant leurs cartes bleues et leurs muscles ( parce que c'est pas tout de faire les courses mais il faut porter après ! ) à rude épreuve. Ils avaient dévalisé tous les marchands de Beacon Hills, achetant du soda par litres, des biscuits apéritifs en tout genre, des bonbons et tout ce dont on a envie de trouver à manger et à boire dans une fête. Y compris l'alcool. En voyant tout ce que Lydia achetait comme bouteille, Stiles s'était inquiété.

" Dis, t'es sûre de ce que tu fais là ? Non parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment l'âge pour acheter de l'alcool tu vois .. en plus Derek nous a dit que .. " avait-il argumenté.

Mais la jeune femme l'avait aussitôt interrompu en déclarant qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire étant donné qu'elle " connaissait " le vendeur et au diable Derek puisqu'à son avis il ne serait même pas là. Sauf que ça n'avait pas rassuré le jeune homme plus que ça qui espérait que son père n'ait pas la bonne idée de chercher quelque chose dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Ils avaient aussi acheté des décorations en tout genre, et ça allait du plus simple au plus sophistiqué. Lydia l'avait d'ailleurs tiré du lit aux aurores ce matin même, décidant que c'était atelier bricolage. Stiles n'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix, tous deux s'étaient donc affairés à fabriquer des petits lampions orange et noir, et Lydia avait même confectionné de ses doigts de fée des petites figurines en papier représentant des araignées, des fantômes et des citrouilles notamment. Ils avaient également façonné une vingtaine d'exemplaires de l'incontournable Jack-o'-lantern et des visages oranges tous plus grimaçant les uns que les autres attendaient sagement d'être allumés dans le loft de Derek.

Évidemment, le jus de citrouille ( et oui, Stiles est un grand fan d'Harry Potter lui aussi ! ) et le cake au potiron allaient être à l'honneur et l'hyperactif avait été chargé de la partie cuisine. Pour ce qui était du reste des décors, tout avait été acheté. Parce que si Stiles et Lydia étaient certes capables de faire des merveilles, ils n'étaient pas des surhommes non plus ! La partie décoration étant réglée, Lydia s'était donc occupée de trouver son déguisement, après s'être attardée à un rayon plus que particulier.

" Hmm t'es certaine qu'on a besoin de ça ? " demanda-t-il, sceptique, en voyant sa meilleure amie empiler des boîtes de préservatifs dans le chariot.

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu le plus innocemment du monde que dans toute bonne fête qui se respecte il se passait des choses et qu'elle ne tenait pas à être responsable d'une invasion de marmots braillards et puants neufs mois plus tard. Elle en avait aussi profité pour taquiner Stiles sur sa virginité, lui conseillant vivement de profiter de cette soirée pour " faire sa petite affaire ". Et il avait eu beau protester en disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça comme ça, trouver la bonne personne etc., on ne discute pas avec Lydia Martin et même lui préféra capituler, se disant que de toute façon il allait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et à la réflexion, il s'était même dit que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, en plus il avait entendu qu'une bonne partie du lycée serait là. Le costard était ainsi devenu, plus qu'un moyen de facilité, une arme pour être classe et peut-être séduire. Cette perspective enchantait Stiles encore plus qu'avant et, en y repensant, il était encore plus pressé de se retrouver à cette fameuse fête.

Il se prépara donc consciencieusement et rejoignit ses amis chez Allison. Lydia était déjà là évidemment, et ce fut elle qui vint lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, Stiles resta pantois, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était l'explication même de pourquoi il avait aimé cette fille pendant toutes ces années. Elle était juste .. à tomber par terre. Comme prévu, elle était déguisée en diablesse sexy, sa courte robe rouge et noire épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps. Elle portait de longues chaussettes noires qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes fines et des cornes rouges sur un serre-tête lui retenaient les cheveux, qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur une de ses épaules, légèrement bouclés. Elle avait entouré ses yeux de noir, mais juste ce qu'il fallait étant donné qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses lèvres pulpeuses un rouge à lèvres couleur sang et une simple toile d'araignée avait été dessinée sur sa joue.

" Dis-donc Stiles, quand tu auras sorti les yeux de mon décolleté tu pourras peut-être entrer histoire que je te maquille, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Parce que là, t'as juste l'air d'un bouffon en costard et pas vraiment d'un mec qui se rend à une fête d'Halloween. " railla-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, mais ravie d'avoir fait son petit effet.

C'était le joyeux bordel dans le salon d'Allison, et le père de cette dernière serait devenu fou s'il avait vu ça. Les meubles avaient été poussés dans un coin de la pièce et deux postes de maquillage avaient été installés au centre. Sur l'un deux, Allison s'affairait sur le visage de Danny, s'efforçant de lui pâlir la peau pour le grimer en vampire.

Toute la meute était là, certains déjà totalement prêts et d'autres à moitié déguisés, bavardant joyeusement au milieu du matériel de maquillage étalé partout et de bouts de tissus en tout genre. Il y avait par exemple Jackson, que Lydia avait maquillé en une sorte de bestiole à écailles qui ressemblait étrangement au Kanima - en le voyant, Stiles pensa que sa meilleure amie avait quand même un sens de l'humour très particulier - et qui faisait la gueule dans un coin ; sans doute que son déguisement ne lui plaisait pas, ce que n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre, Scott, qui avait quant à lui opté pour un déguisement de momie et Isaac, qui avait voulu tenter l'humour et se retrouvait maintenant affublé d'un ridicule costume d'araignée violette et noire. Plus loin, Erica et Boyd étaient déguisés en .. loup-garou et regardaient une Allison maintenant transformée en infirmière zombie travailler. La voix de la diablesse arracha Stiles à sa contemplation admirative

" Bon tu te dépêches de poser tes fesses sur ce tabouret, que je puisse te rendre présentable pour une fête d'Halloween ? Je te signale que t'es le dernier et, étant donné qu'on est les organisateurs de la fête, ça serait con que le reste des invités arrive avant nous tu crois pas ? "

Devant l'air impatient de sa meilleure amie, Stiles prit docilement place à l'endroit qu'on lui indiquait et la rousse prit immédiatement possession de son visage, lui appliquant un bon nombre de trucs visqueux et froids. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle lâcha enfin sa proie et lui tendit un miroir, plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. La première réaction de Stiles fut

" Wow. Je suis vraiment .. pas beau à voir. "

Et c'était vrai. Il pouvait maintenant décemment être appelé un zombie. Lydia avait peint son visage de manière à ce qu'on ait l'impression que tout le côté gauche avait été arraché. Elle avait également pâli son teint, qui frôlait maintenant presque le blanc. Évidemment, réalisé en un quart d'heure, ce n'était pas du maquillage de grand cinéma, mais l'adolescent devait avouer qu'elle s'était très bien débrouillée et il l'a félicita, bientôt imité par le reste de la meute. Allison en avait également fini avec Danny qui ressemblait maintenant à un élégant vampire, les canines en moins. Il tenait ces dernières, en plastique évidemment, dans la main, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se fourrer ça dans la bouche tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. La joyeuse troupe se mit donc en route vers le loft de Derek après avoir fait un peu de rangement, histoire que Chris Argent ne meurt pas précocement d'une crise cardiaque en rentrant chez lui.

Lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur le groupe d'adolescents, un concert de " wouah " enthousiastes se fit entendre. Tous devaient avouer que les deux amis n'avaient pas chômé ! Le loft était métamorphosé et partout se balançaient des petits lampions, des araignées en plastique, des chauves-souris de papier et des guirlandes plus ou moins lugubres, sur lesquels était écrit " **Happy Halloween !** ". Des tables qui croulaient sous les victuailles étaient placées sur les côtés et une piste de danse avait été aménagée au milieu, sur laquelle une cinquantaine de ballons oranges et noirs bougeaient légèrement au gré des courants d'airs, s'entrechoquant parfois.

Des fausses toiles d'araignée pendaient un peu partout et les Jack-o'-lantern étaient disséminées dans la pièce, attendant sagement qu'on les allume et fasse briller leurs sourires grimaçants. On avait même accroché un squelette articulé près de la fenêtre, et si on ne faisait pas attention en entrant, on risquait de se prendre la marionnette représentant un pendu qui était suspendue au plafond en pleine poire. Toute la bande félicita et remercia Stiles et Lydia, qui se regardèrent, fiers d'eux.

La jeune femme avait prévu comme unique éclairage des bougies, celles se trouvant dans les citrouilles mais aussi dans des photophores décorés sur le thème d'Halloween évidemment, trouvant que ça donnait une ambiance plus lugubre. Mais il y en avait au moins une bonne centaine si ce n'est plus et, même en s'y mettant tous, ils n'arrivèrent pas à finir entièrement avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Lydia partit donc accueillir les arrivants tandis que Jackson s'improvisait DJ et commençait à envoyer la musique.

Une heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient arrivés, voire même plus que ce que Stiles et Lydia avaient prévu au départ. Le loft de Derek était envahi par une horde d'adolescents déguisés en monstres en tout genre, qui se trémoussaient joyeusement au rythme des musiques des films d'horreur les plus cultes remixées. L'alcool coulait à flot et les flirts allaient bon train, ce qui impliquait parfois de voir des couples improbables comme par exemple un clown maléfique avec une araignée géante. Mais le clown maléfique fut vite évincé lorsque Dracula vint reprendre son araignée géante et c'est ainsi que Danny et Isaac se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Stiles repéra également Scott et Allison non loin, la jeune zombie se faisant un plaisir de retirer une à une les bandelettes de la momie qui lui servait de petit-ami ainsi que Erica et Boyd qui s'éclipsaient discrètement vers la sortie. L'hyperactif soupira. Il était le seul de la bande à être venu seul et, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à profiter de la fête comme il aurait du. Il avisa alors une bouteille d'alcool et, réfrénant ses principes de fils du shérif, il s'en saisit et se servit un premier verre. Le liquide qui s'écoula dans sa gorge lui brûla d'abord la bouche et l'œsophage et Stiles fut tout d'abord tenté de tout recracher.

Mais il se força à avaler et finit son verre d'une traite. Bientôt il eut l'impression d'être envahi par une douce chaleur, qui partait de son ventre et se propageait dans tout son corps jusqu'à ses joues et il se fit la réflexion que finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça et se resservit. N'appréciant pas le goût, il vida son verre le plus rapidement possible et remplit aussitôt un troisième qu'il sirota. Il se sentait déjà plus détendu et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, commençant à se frayer un passage parmi les fêtards en s'agitant frénétiquement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su danser mais alcoolisé comme il l'était ça ne pouvait qu'empirer et son corps bougeait dans tous les sens, ses bras faisant des mouvements ni en accord avec le bas de son corps, ni avec la musique. Mais Stiles s'en fichait pas mal, il était content et il s'amusait.

Tout à coup, un corps chaud vint se coller contre lui par derrière, emprisonnant ses bras et épousant les mouvements qu'il faisait. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'autre dansait, il suivait seulement le rythme imposé par Stiles. Ce dernier, heureux de ne plus être tout seul, ne se rendit pas compte de qui c'était, se contentant de se trémousser comme un bienheureux. C'est seulement lorsqu'une voix chaude murmura à son oreille, le faisant frémir, qu'il commença à se poser des questions.

" Tu es ivre. " fit la voix.

Stiles essaya de protester mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

" Ne ments pas, tu empestes le whisky et tu gesticules comme un débile profond. J'avais dit pas d'alcool. "

A ce moment là, Stiles comprit qui était en train de " danser " avec lui et tenta de se retourner pour lui faire face, mais le loup l'emprisonna dans ses bras, le bloquant dans cette position.

" Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? " susurra-t-il.

Stiles gémit.

" Pour m'étriper ? " tenta-t-il faiblement.

" Raté. Voyons réfléchis, tu me dois quelque chose, ça serait bête que tu meures avant que tu ne me l'ai donné non ? "

L'hyperactif réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du loup et lui fit face.

" Tu es venu réclamer le service que je devais te rendre ? Non parce que là j'ai plein d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit pour te faire plaisir. " fit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en lorgnant sur le bas-ventre de Derek.

" C'est pas vraiment mon style de profiter des petits garçons bourrés. " répliqua l'alpha.

Stiles lui sauta dessus et fondit sur ses lèvres, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un " petit garçon ". Bourré il voulait bien admettre qu'il l'était, mais juste un petit peu. Même s'il ne serait pas de cet avis quand il se réveillerait le lendemain avec ces souvenirs en mémoire. Bien que le loup se laissa faire au début, répondant même au baiser, il écarta l'adolescent de lui et lui souffla

" Comme je l'ai dit, je suis pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse des gens. Tu me rendras mon service quand tu seras sobre. "

Et il transporta un Stiles à moitié dans les vapes à l'étage de son loft, qui se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit inconnu au milieu d'une pièce inconnue, avec un énorme mal de crâne et la sensation qu'il avait fait un truc qu'il allait regretter amèrement. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire et il se retint de pousser un hurlement horrifié. Bon sang, il avait _flirté_ avec Derek Hale !

**Note ****: Alors, ça vous plaît ? A votre avis, quel va être le service que Derek va lui demander ? En attendant de le savoir au prochain chapitre, vous pouvez me donner vos avis et aussi des petites critiques en review, c'est la pour ça haha ! Bizzzzzz :) ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note ****: Bouuuuh ! Vous avez eu peur ? Avouez que vous avez eu peur ! Non ? Ah dommage ça aurait du :( ****:(**** bon d'accord, en vrai j'essaye de faire oublier que je suis en retard parce que c'est plus Halloween ! Mais rooh on est bien dans le thème puisque ce chapitre se passe le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween donc c'est maintenant ! Ok j'arrête d'essayer de me justifier et je vous donne la vraie raison de pourquoi j'ai pas posté ce chapitre hier : je n'ai malheureusement pas eu accès au PC et en plus j'avais ( et j'ai toujours mais j'ai pris cinq minutes .. ouais enfin une heure quand même lol, de pause pour vous ) une quantité de travail monstre donc voilà ****:/**** du coup je suis en retard, désolée. J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer ce chapitre, qui est aussi la fin de cette fic. **

**Comme j'ai pu le laisser entendre tout le long ( sans parler du rating ), même si ça traite d'un sujet pour enfants, c'est loin d'être une fic pour eux XD et, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un lemon. Je dois vous prévenir que c'est seulement mon deuxième lemon et que, si je le trouve un tantinet ( j'adore ce mot, yakoi ? ) meilleur que le premier bah je suis toujours aussi nulle en lemon donc ça risque de pas vous plaire .. désolée. Je reste à votre disposition pour le lynchage et les insultes suite à ça évidemment. **

**BREF je me perds de nouveau dans une note gigantesque, c'est toujours ça quand je termine une fic argh ! Donc je vous laisse lire et euh bahhh .. à plus tard !**

_" Halloween, c'est le moment idéal pour les vrais monstres. Ils peuvent se glisser parmi les gens normaux sans porter de masque .. Le masque qu'ils revêtent chaque jour pour paraître normaux, j'entends. "_

Derek était dans son loft, au milieu des vestiges de la fête de la veille. Autour de lui, des ballons éclatés, des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, des paquets de bonbons vides. Il est à peine sept heures du matin et seuls le silence et le vide l'entourent, tellement contradictoires avec le vacarme et la démesure de cette nuit. La marionnette pendue au plafond le nargue et le squelette lui offre un sourire narquois. Il se lève de la table sur laquelle il s'était laissé choir et recommence à faire les cent pas, shootant rageusement dans un ballon rescapé au passage.

Il avait tout essayé pour se calmer et se remettre les idées en place, mais rien n'y faisait : il était perturbé. Et la cause de son désarroi dormait paisiblement à l'étage, bougeant et gémissant parfois dans son sommeil. Derek serra les poings. Oui, tout était de _sa_ faute. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincu pour le loft, lui qui avait piqué sa curiosité, l'obligeant presque à aller voir ce qui se passait dans cette maudite fête stupide, lui qui l'avait _allumé_.

Le loup ne se reconnaissait plus ces derniers jours. D'abord, cet adolescent agaçant avait réussi à lui faire céder son loft, puis il l'avait poussé à le contraindre à accepter de lui rendre un service. Et parlons-en de ce service ! Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait de lui, pas consciemment en tout cas, lorsqu'il avait passé ce marché. D'ailleurs, au moment où Stiles avait quitté le loft, il avait été aussi perturbé que lui. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi lui avait-il réclamé un service en échange ? D'accord, il n'était pas du genre prêteur mais habituellement il envoyait tout simplement bouler ceux qui lui demandaient quelque chose de ce genre, et il ne s'amusait pas à passer des _marchés_. Il s'était interrogé là-dessus pendant deux jours, devenant presque fou, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait comment il avait failli perdre ses moyens face à l'adolescent. C'était de là qu'était partie cette histoire débile de pacte en fait, quand il avait commencé à ne plus avoir les idées claires, hypnotisé par les yeux chocolat en face de lui. Son instinct animal avait pris le dessus et il se souvenait s'être approché de Stiles comme un chasseur fondant sur sa proie.

Heureusement, après avoir posé son ultime condition, l'alpha avait réussi à congédier l'humain avant que tout ne parte en vrille, avant qu'il n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Mais contrôler quoi d'ailleurs ? Son envie de lui sauter dessus ? Parce que si Derek avait réussi à se trouver des explications rationnelles quand à son comportement, elles ne tenaient à présent plus debout. Déjà qu'il était fragile au départ, l'adolescent et son comportement avaient foutu en l'air tout le raisonnement du loup, en une seule foutue soirée !

Mais il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Stiles, il était surtout majoritairement en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que c'était de sa faute tout ça ! C'était lui qui avait accepté que cette fête se déroule chez lui, lui qui avait imposé une dette au jeune homme, lui qui avait _réagit_ à ses provocations. Et c'est cette dernière partie qui le perturbait le plus. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment la, de son corps qui s'était instinctivement collé contre celui de Stiles, qui avait suivi le mouvement de son bassin. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir répondu au baiser de l'adolescent, de cette difficulté qu'il avait eu à décliner l'offre alléchante que ce dernier lui avait fait, de cette pulsion qu'il avait eu de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui faire des choses pas très catholiques et déconseillées au moins de 18 ans. Il ne se comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait plus, et ça le rendait fou, ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Mais il était surtout perdu, face à un dilemme crucial : renvoyer Stiles chez lui et lui intimer d'oublier toute cette histoire, y comprit ce service débile, ou alors monter le voir et lui faire payer sa dette ainsi que tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais, bien que cette dernière proposition lui fasse plus qu'envie, il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable voire même carrément dangereux pour lui comme pour sa victime. Et s'il risquait de blesser l'adolescent, il craignait aussi de se perdre lui-même. Car, s'il était passablement énervé, on pouvait aussi affirmer sans avoir réellement peur de se tromper qu'il était surtout terrifié. Rien que le fait d'avoir des _sentiments_ était tout nouveau pour lui, alors d'en avoir aussi forts et qui plus est pour Stiles, ça le faisait carrément flipper. Et Derek se sentait faible, impuissant et démuni et il avait horreur de ça.

Maintes fois il avait du faire face à lui-même et à sa conscience mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi difficile. Un petit bruit de tissu froissé interrompit soudain sa réflexion et l'odeur de la confusion, du stress puis carrément de l'angoisse vinrent chatouiller son odorat et lui apprendre que Stiles s'était réveillé. Instinctivement, sans se poser de questions, il monta les escaliers qui le séparaient de son hôte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles paniquait, les souvenirs de la vieille se rappelant par vagues à son cerveau. Mais surtout, le plus obsédant de tous ne lui laissait pas de répit, et il se revoyait sans cesse en train de frotter allègrement ses fesses contre Derek, le tout en poussant des petits gémissements obscènes. Et puis, il lui avait carrément fait des _avances_ bordel de Dieu, utilisant cette foutue histoire de service !

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette pièce inconnue, à moitié nu, et présumait qu'il était encore chez l'alpha, dans la partie qui leur avait été interdite. Un coup d'œil à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers l'étage d'en dessous et un petit détour par ses souvenirs lui confirma cette hypothèse, pour son plus grand malheur. Génial, il était seul, dans l'appartement d'un loup-garou qui le détestait de base - pire que ça, dans son _lit_, se sentit-il obligé de rectifier - juste après avoir organisé une gigantesque fête dans ce même appartement, avoir enfreint les règles que son propriétaire avait posé et surtout après lui avoir plus que fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé par lui. Bordel il était dans la merde, c'était son dernier jour de vie. Derek allait le tuer, le découper en morceaux et peut-être même le faire cuire et le manger.

Alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de panique, son corps s'arrêta de battre et donc d'oxygéner son cerveau lorsque la personne qu'il redoutait le plus de voir apparut en haut des escaliers et s'arrêta devant lui. Sous le coup de la peur et de l'admiration, Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La lumière du jour entrait maintenant à flots et entourait l'homme devant lui d'une aura blanche, presque surnaturelle qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les cernes sous ses yeux clairs indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que lui.

Pourtant, ça n'enlevait rien à son charme et son charisme naturel et Stiles se sentit tout petit, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant devant ces yeux inquisiteurs. Et il prit soudain conscience d'une chose, qui rendait la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Il attrapa donc le coussin le plus proche et en couvrit son entrejambe proéminente.

Derek lui lança une serviette humide avec un simple grognement, et l'adolescent crut discerner un " nettoie toi le visage ". Ah oui, le maquillage. Il passa donc le linge à plusieurs reprises sur son visage, l'eau froide le réveillant un peu, l'aidant à reprendre ses esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, il estima qu'il devait avoir plus ou moins reprit forme humaine et laissa choir la serviette autrefois verte, maintenant recouverte de rouge et de blanc. Il focalisa son attention sur Derek, qui l'observait toujours, ses yeux verts émeraude lui donnant l'impression de vouloir sonder son âme. Stiles, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se décida enfin à briser le silence et commença d'une voix mal assurée et un peu rauque

" Euh on devrait .. parler non ? "

Derek le fixa encore plus intensément puis acquiesça. Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et balança

" Bon alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ? Le fait que je t'ai désobéi, que j'ai sans-doute dévasté ton loft, que je squatte ton lit, ou alors le Pire du Pire, et tuvoisdequoijeveuxparler. Donc, quel est le programme des réjouissances ? Tu me fais d'abord tout nettoyer à quatre pattes évidemment, avant de me torturer, de m'écarteler, de me trancher la gorge avec tes griffes, de me couper en morceaux avant de manger les meilleurs et donner le reste aux oiseaux ? Ou t'as prévu d'autres trucs encore plus atroces ? "

Devant l'air plus que sérieux de l'adolescent, Derek ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il inspirait vraiment la peur à Stiles et redevint sérieux lui aussi. Il se décida à prendre la parole.

" Je .. non je ne compte pas te tuer et encore moins te torturer. " déclara-t-il simplement avant de plonger ses yeux dans l'océan chocolat face à lui.

" A .. Alors quoi ? " demanda bêtement Stiles, déconcerté et par la réponse qui venait de lui être donnée et par le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier repartit d'un rire nerveux.

" Alors rien. Tu rentres chez toi dès que tu t'en sentiras capable et tu reviendras ranger avec le reste de la meute quand tu te seras reposé. "

Stiles fut désarçonné.

" Mais .. tu m'engueules pas au moins ? Enfin je veux dire .. on oublie tout ce qui s'est passé .. ? Vraiment TOUT ? " demanda-t-il timidement.

" Si c'est que tu veux, oui. " répondit simplement Derek en détournant les yeux.

" Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? " fit l'adolescent, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Le loup haussa les épaules, le regard toujours fuyant.

" Non parce qu'il va bien falloir remettre cette histoire de _sevice_ sur le tapis à un moment donné et .. je veux dire, je suis là maintenant donc si tu veux quelque chose en particulier autant en profiter. " ajouta Stiles, se surprenant lui-même par son audace.

Son interlocuteur darda ses yeux verts sur lui, avant d'assener sur un ton presque désespéré

" Je sais pas ce que je veux. "

L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers lui, lentement, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

" C'est bizarre, affirma-t-il pour lui-même, je ne suis plus bourré pourtant je me sens comme si. C'est ça la gueule de bois ? J'ai jamais compris cette expression d'ailleurs, ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'alcool mais peut-être que c'est parce que je n'en avais jamais bu avant enfin si en petites quantités pour faire le malin à Noël devant Tata Simone mais oh pourquoi je parle de ça, je t'en prie Derek fait moi taire. "

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et mit le seul plan qu'il avait trouvé à exécution : il se pencha vers l'adolescent et l'embrassa, les surprenant tous les deux. Le baiser était chaste au début, leurs lèvres bougeant simplement l'une contre l'autre, appréciant cette sensation nouvelle, mais se fit rapidement plus pressant. Une des deux langues se mit en quête de son homologue et força l'entrée de la bouche de son propriétaire. S'ensuivit une valse qui se transforma bientôt en une lutte féroce pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Elles se séparèrent enfin à regret, les lèvres se quittant, les poumons réclamant de l'air.

Leurs deux têtes se levèrent en même temps, permettant à leurs yeux de s'accrocher et de se livrer une lutte sans-merci, émeraude contre chocolat, froid contre chaud, mais tous deux consumés par le même désir. Pendant ce temps, les doigts s'entremêlaient les cœurs s'emballaient, les érections grandissaient. En clair, tous les membres de leurs corps répondaient aux signaux que leur envoyait l'autre, sauf leurs cerveaux.

Les deux hommes livraient bataille contre leurs principes et leurs peurs mais aussi contre leurs envies et leurs empressements. C'était à celui qui perdrait le contrôle le plus rapidement. Derek perdit à ce jeu la et revint bien vite à l'assaut, fondant sur le torse nu de Stiles, déposant des baisers brûlants sur la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. L'adolescent ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la luxure et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, en poussant des petits gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. L'aîné comprit le message implicite et, lorsqu'il parvint au téton de l'humain, il commença à l'attaquer avec sa langue, puis avec ses dents, mordillant légèrement. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, son nez effleurant la peau laiteuse et arrachant des frissons à sa victime, qui redoublèrent lorsqu'il commença à embrasser fiévreusement son cou tendu, puis à aspirer la peau, laissant des petites traces violettes.

Mais Stiles, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, se dégagea de l'étreinte du loup et lui arracha son t-shirt, puis s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Il avança la main, effleurant la peau bronzée et retraçant les contours des muscles, faisant tressaillir leur propriétaire. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Derek et descendirent dans son bas du dos, et le loup se cambra.

Stiles en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon, les deux hommes se retrouvant maintenant tous deux en boxer ( un point partout, la balle au centre ) et vint se coller contre lui, frottant leurs deux érections à travers le tissu. L'alpha grogna et le repoussa légèrement, puis libéra son sexe douloureux de l'emprise du boxer, invitant l'adolescent à faire pareil. Mais lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre, Derek eut soudain un accès de lucidité et s'adressa à Stiles

" Tu veux vraiment .. ? Je veux dire, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière après et .. "

Mais l'intéressé l'interrompit et retourna se coller contre lui, permettant enfin à leurs peaux brûlantes de se rencontrer, et lui susurra d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir

" Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. Considère que je te rends ton service. "

Sur ces paroles, il esquissa un mouvement pour se saisir de la virilité de son amant, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il retourna l'adolescent et le poussa sans ménagement vers le mur tout en lui embrassant le dos. Stiles recula instinctivement les fesses, les offrant à son partenaire qui ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre possession, et il grimaça quand un premier doigt vint se glisser en lui. Mais il s'obligea à se détendre, Derek caressant son torse d'une main et continuant d'embrasser son dos et sa nuque quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième. L'aîné le prépara avec soin et, lorsqu'il sentit son amant prêt, il lubrifia son sexe avec de la salive et se présenta à son entrée avec son sexe avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de rein, puis stoppa tout mouvement. L'autre gémit sous la douleur de l'intrusion mais Derek fit glisser la main le long de son torse, à la recherche de son sexe pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il s'en saisit et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, qu'il imita avec son bassin après avoir prévenu Stiles. Ce dernier poussait maintenant des petits gémissements de plaisir, qui s'intensifièrent proportionnellement à la vitesse et la force des coups de rein de l'alpha, qui buttait à chaque fois contre sa prostate. Ces derniers ainsi que le sort que faisait subir la main de son amant à son sexe eurent raison de lui et il jouit, bientôt imité par Derek qui se déversa en lui.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur son dos, tous deux s'appuyant sur le mur, incapables de bouger. Stiles, les jambes flageolantes, arborait un sourire béat et se tourna vers le loup. Celui-ci comprit la demande implicite et l'embrassa, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener vers le lit. Alors que tous deux étaient sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, Stiles brisa le silence et demanda malicieusement

" Alors, on est quittes maintenant ? "

Derek se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

" En théorie oui. Même si j'aurais bien aimé que tout ça ne se passe pas uniquement parce que tu avais un _service à me rendre_. " déclara-t-il, ce à quoi Stiles répondit par un sourire espiègle.

" Oh mais je compte bien remettre ça Sourwolf, et pas uniquement parce que j'ai un service à te rendre. "

Et il fondit sur les lèvres de l'alpha, espérant reprendre possession de son corps immédiatement. Mais soudain, des voix se firent entendre et quelqu'un cria

" Houhou t'es la ? On vient ranger ! Derek ? "

Les deux amants se regardèrent affolés.

" Merde ! "

_" .. Oui mais voilà, parfois les masques tombent. " _

**FIN. **

**Note : Eh voilà encore une de mes fics de fini bouhouhouhou :'(****:'(**** donc voilà, comme je l'avais annoncé c'était une fic assez courte, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Désolée pour ce lemon aussi, évidemment vous pouvez me lyncher, les reviews ou les PM sont la pour ça, et puis je sais que c'est mérité lol. Je crois que je vais définitivement arrêter les lemons d'ailleurs XD **

**Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews ( surtout les guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier ) et évidemment ceux qui ont fav ou follow cette histoire, vous êtes géniaux :3****:3**** ! Bizzzzzzzzz**


End file.
